Zweihander
Zweihander '''★★★ Zweihander is the most powerful tank in League of Angels . He is the best among all the tanks. He can stand in the center of the frontline. Zweihander is still remarkable in the later stages of the game. It is not hard to upgrade Zweihander ’s star level. You can directly exchange for the Soulstones from the Arena Store. Zweihander ’s ultimate skill can increase Attack and HP. It also brings magic immunity and damage negation. These are all the reasons why most of the players in the game select this particular great Hero. ' The ultimate skill God of Swords can bring an amazing Attack bonus, HP bonus and Damage Negation buff for himself. It makes Zweihander as firm and durable as a mountain in the frontline. The effect of being immune to magic makes him able to easily deal with any control skill. The second skill Sweep allows Zweihander to perfectly defend and cause a considerable amount of damage as well. The skill also has a chance to stun a target. The HP bonus brought by the third skill and the Parry bonus brought by the fourth skill make Zweihander even more indestructible. Zweihander is the best choice in the frontline thanks to his defense, damage caused and control skills. It is easy to get Zweihander when you take part in the Arena . It is also easy to upgrade Zweihander ’s star level. Zweihander has all the essential skills to become a MT. Skill A can stand up against any damage suffered, increase damage caused and is immune to any control skill. Sweep All allows Zweihander to cause damage on more than one target and also helps Zweihander to control the enemy to a certain extent. Toughness can increase the maximum amount of HP. You can’t miss out Zweihander if you want to clear instances and challenge rivals in the Arena . Martial Will can parry but it is not always completely successful...As a MT, Zweihander doesn’t have any obvious weaknesses. Zweihander is a powerful tank. You can’t miss him on the battlefield. His Defense works really well with his ultimate skill Sword Master. Zweihander can be paired with Djinni and Mermaid . This formation is essential to complete a trial. It is also a good idea if Zweihander works with Heroes who have a high level of attack, such as Night Sentinel , Earthshaker , Pyrona and Demon Hunter . '''Appereance' Introduction: Huge sword in his hand, shining armor and handsome appearance... A powerful tank,who is immune to any control skills and able to control the enemy. "You know that man's blood is acid.” "Time is a nothing but a hunting knife." Description Zweihander is the best swordsman in the kingdom. He likes to keep quiet but is always focused on his honor. He wears his armor all the time. No matter if you are friend or foe, you can only see his piercing eyes. Wielding his huge sword, he truly believes he can guard the entire kingdom himself. It’s only a fool that would underestimate his armor-clad determination. Comments Zweihander fully deserves the titles of First Warrior and First Tank in game. His ultimate skill "God of Swords" can help increase HP and attack. What's more, the skill also has Magic Negation and Damage Negation. What a tank! Players can buy Soulstone from the Arena Store making it easy to upgrade Zweihander's star level. 'Upgrades' To sum up, Zweihander would be the best choice for a MT(Melee Tank). It needs 200 shards to upgrade Zweihander ’s star level from 3 to 5. If you can win 5 victories in the Arena and earn 250 Arena Tokens every day, then he would get to star level 5 in less than two months. 'Skills' *Sword Master *Sweep All *Toughness *Martial Will Images IMG 0589.PNG IMG 0589.PNG